


Autumn Leaves

by artbangtan



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Riding, Road Trips, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbangtan/pseuds/artbangtan
Summary: Hoseok and Namjoon are next door neighbors who happened to be childhood friends, with time they managed to grow apart. Before they graduate, Namjoon plans a weekend trip but ends up having no one to come with him from his friends, desperate to find someone he asks Hoseok, who ends up being the perfect company.





	Autumn Leaves

It was late. 

Hoseok had just arrived from his dance practice, he had a competition coming up soon so he would end up practicing until midnight. After taking a quick shower, he laid on his bed and looked at his window. There he was.

Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon.. How could Hoseok even start describing him? They were both from 1994 and neighbors. He was also a childhood friend. Many times he and Hoseok would bike on the streets and act like superheroes. They also were very curious, if someone asked Hoseok how did he first kiss go he would lie - probably say it was with some random girl in the middle school. Namjoon was his first kiss. How could Hoseok forget about that day? They were both 11 years old when they decided to go to the woods and explore it.

“Joonie!” Hoseok threw his bicycle on the floor and ran towards the other boy who was now laying down against the leaves. It was autumn. 

Crisp golden leaves laid like a blanket on the forest floor where Namjoon was. Startled birds shot from the empty branches like a bullet, as twigs snapped and leaves crunched under his feet. The sun hung low in the sky, it's rays shining through the last few hanging leaves, illuminating the auburn, yellow and orange veins that ran through them. Sometimes Namjoon would glance at Hoseok and see the sun shining on his cheeks. He thought Hoseok was mesmerizing.

“Lay down with me.” Namjoon told Hoseok as he found the boy staring down at him, covering the sun that was supposed to be on him. 

“It’s dirty.” Hoseok groaned as he found himself on the floor when Namjoon gripped his leg, pulling him down. 

“You were covering the sun. Look up, Hobi.”

And Hoseok did. The warm sunset against his cold skin, it was a windy day but at that moment the wind didn’t even touch his face and his body was filled with the warmth brought by the sun.

“My father told me my grandma is going away.”

Hoseok looked at Namjoon. A certain sadness played on his voice but he still wore a small smile on his face.

“Her favorite season was autumn. Told me it was when grandpa met her.” Namjoon hummed happily. He loved hearing his nana’s stories. “Do you believe in love?” Namjoon turned to face Hoseok.

“Love? Yes, my parents love each other.”

“I suppose my parents do too.”

“Do you love someone? I heard Minjoo likes you.” Hoseok asks, for him love is different. 

“Minjoo.. she held my hand the other day..” Namjoon stared at the sky as he remembered the scene. “She told me she wants to kiss me... I don’t know how. I’m scared.” He turns his head, looking over at Hoseok.

“I haven’t kissed someone either... I’m sure you will do great, you’ve seen a lot of movies!”

Namjoon nodded.

“You just place your lips on her lips!” Hoseok shrugged, he didn’t think kissing someone was a big deal. He had seen parents kissing and even people kissing their pets. It was a normal thing.

“I-I’m nervous, what if she leaves me? Maybe I have cooties.” Hoseok laughed at Namjoon.

“I’ll kiss you for you to see it’s not a big deal.” Namjoon widen his eyes and asked ‘Really?’ And that was when Hoseok happily nodded. He wanted to help a friend.

Namjoon closed his eyes and felt Hoseok lean in, a confident 10-year-old. Their lips met and quickly parted, a small peck deposited o 

And maybe at that moment, Hoseok realized Namjoon wasn’t just a friend. 

But that was the past. The past isn’t the present. Hoseok wasn’t Namjoon’s close friend anymore, maybe just a friendly neighbor. 

Namjoon was definitely something else, the best student, the person everyone wanted to be friends with. He had the kindest soul and a heartwarming hug. Hoseok missed him. 

It had been about two years since they’ve grown apart, they didn’t fight or anything - their interests changed. They weren’t the same boys and they didn’t even hang out with the same people. They would see each other at the neighborhood, sometimes Namjoon called Hoseok by the window specially when he wanted to vent about his problems. Hoseok was all his ears. He didn’t mind. He liked knowing that Namjoon still considered him as his friend somehow. 

It was a pebble hitting the window that made Hoseok startle. He wasn’t even paying attention to anything, lost on his thoughts.

“Hobi-ah!” He heard Namjoon yell from the other house. He scratched his eyes and sat up on his bed, glancing over at the window.

“It’s late, Joon.” He yelled back as he opened his window.

“C’mon, we haven’t talked in so long.” 

“You’re going to stop wake our parents up.” 

“Okay.. then let’s..” Namjoon left the window and quickly searched for a pen and a paper, where he wrote a big hi with a happy face on it. He held the paper up over at Hoseok, he had the proudest grin on his face.

“Dork.” Hoseok mumbled as he saw Namjoon holding up the hi :) sign. He looked around and found a pen and a paper too. 

‘You know we can text each other.’ He brought the sign up at the window.

Namjoon couldn’t help but giggle, he thought Hoseok was cute.

‘Okay so let’s text then, goofy.’ He wrote.

‘No! Let’s do the traditional Taylor Swift way.’ 

‘Okay, let’s do it.’

‘Okay.’ Hoseok now comfortably sat on his bed, he was tired but chatting with Namjoon seemed better than sleeping. The boy had made his heart beat somehow faster seemed better than having nightmares.

‘What’s up? Why are you coming home so late?” 

‘Dance practice.’ Hoseok quickly showed him some moves with his hands making Namjoon smile, Hoseok was a funny guy, he had always been. 

‘I’m going on a roadtrip tomorrow.’ Namjoon wrote back.

‘Ah, that’s nice! You’re going with your family?’

‘No, I’m going with Jimin.’ Oh, Jimin. Hoseok had completely forgotten about him. He was Namjoon’s boyfriend. Only a year younger than them, he was cute and beautiful. It would be a lie if Hoseok said that he hadn’t heard Namjoon and Jimin dirty moves, it had been traumatizing. 

‘Have fun!’ Hoseok wrote back. He didn’t know much about Jimin, he just knew that Jimin also danced but at a different studio, their styles were different. 

For the other 15 minutes, they kept exchanging messages. Namjoon eventually said he had to go, he needed to finish packing. Hoseok said bye and closed his curtains, he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Why aren’t we friends anymore?” Hoseok mumbled as he shut his eyes, letting his body fall asleep. 

— 

Namjoon finished packing early in the morning. It was 8am and the sun was rising on the skin. It was autumn and the leaves were falling on his porch. 

“Son, is Jimin coming over or are you picking him up?” His mother asked as she wrapped the sandwiches she had prepared for her son’s roadtrip.

“I don’t know, let me text him.” 

Namjoon texted Jimin but no answer.

He called him and Jimin took some time to answer.

“Hi..”

“Hey, are you coming over?”

“Joonie, something came up, I can’t go with you. My father wants me to stay, tomorrow is my aunt’s birthday and they are throwing her a party. I’m sorry, I know this trip means a lot to you but I can’t go.” He heard Jimin sigh.

“Jimin.. this was the trip where we would decide if we want to keep this thing going... We really needed this and next week we have class.” Namjoon and Jimin weren’t on the best stage of their relationship, they were often on and off. They set this roadtrip so they could clear their feelings and see what’s best for them. But Jimin was making things hard. He could have told Namjoon earlier about his plans. Now Namjoon felt like a fool packing for nothing.

“Joonie, is he coming?” His mother wandered around.

“No, I’m not going anymore.”

“What? We already rented that cabin for you...”

“I can’t go alone, Jimin can’t go.” His voice had a disappointment in it, his mother felt sorry for him, she knew how much Namjoon appreciated those little things. 

“Call someone else to go with you.” She suggested and at that moment Hoseok opened the door from his house and stepped out on the porch. He had no plans whatsoever and thought about going for a run on the neighborhood.

“The neighbor! Call Hoseok!” His mother rushed towards the door so she could talk to Hoseok before he ran away.

“Mom! No!” Namjoon knew Hoseok wouldn’t want to drive off with him. They weren’t friends, what were they even going to talk about? They had nothing in common besides their childhood. That was it. But before Namjoon could actually do something, his mother was already on the street calling out for the other boy. He shyly stepped outside to see what was going on.

“Oh hi, Ms. Kim!” Hoseok gave her a warm smile as he waved over at her, he took his earphones off and let them hang on his shoulders. 

“Hoseok! How’s your mother?” Namjoon peeked from the door.

“She is great!” 

“Are you free? For the weekend?”

“Mhm, I thought about visiting my uncle but that’s it.” 

“Do you want to go on a trip?” She gave him a big smile, a persuasive one. Hoseok had no idea what she was talking about. Meanwhile, Namjoon wanted to hide, his mother was embarrassing him.

“A trip?”

“Yes! Joonie was going on a trip but the person that was tagging along isn’t going anymore due to personal reasons, wanna go?” Hoseok had no idea what to say. He didn’t know if Namjoon wanted to go on a trip with him. 

“I mean.. if he wants to, I can go with him.”

“Oh, I’m sure he wants! Pack your things, he’ll leave in an hour.” Hoseok nodded walking back to his house. Their encounter was going to be awkward, why did even say yes to the roadtrip? 

 

— 

Hoseok had no idea what to take with him on the trip, swimming clothes? Winter clothes? He had no idea where he was going with Namjoon. He decided to pack a swimming short and one winter coat, he was prepared for anything. He called his mother to tell her where he was going and oddly his mother didn’t even question him, maybe she thought Namjoon and him were still close friends.

A knock on Namjoon’s door was the thing that changed everything. 

“Hey..” Namjoon shyly said as he opened the door and placed his bag outside on the porch.

“Jimin bailed out?” Hoseok asked as he set his bag down on the floor too. He didn’t know what else to ask Namjoon.

“Yeah, he had a family event coming up.” Namjoon bit his lip as he watched Hoseok’s reaction. “Also, sorry for my mother? I told her not to disturb you.” He scratched his neck awkwardly.

“Ah, it’s fine. She’s lovely and I’m fine with traveling with you.” Namjoon’s eyes beamed, he thought Hoseok was going because his mother forced him to. He had no idea the boy wanted to actually spend two days with him in the middle of nowhere.

“Really?” A smile crawled on his lips when Hobi nodded, confirming.

“I guess we should go!” Namjoon said closing the front door and picking his car keys from inside his pocket. He led the way to the car and then placed their bags on the backseat. Maybe this roadtrip was going to make whatever they had stronger. 

—

“So you have a dance competition coming up? What’s the prize?” Namjoon asked as he drove away. He tried to find topics for them to talk about. It wasn’t as hard as he thought, Hoseok was so easy going and talkative he didn’t even know why he feared so much to be inside a car with his childhood friend.

“Well, it’s an opportunity for executives... you know? For them to scout us and maybe we can make it big but the prize itself it’s just money and reputation, I guess. I’m just on it because I like competing, I’m not in it for the money.” 

“Good luck, I don’t think I could ever participate in those things.”

“One day you should come over to the studio, maybe even have some dance lessons? Loosen you up a bit.” Namjoon chuckled shaking his head. He would only make a fool out of himself if he dances in front of Hoseok.

“Are you still with Jungkook?” Namjoon asked out of the blues, he knew Hoseok had a thing with a boy from sophomore year. He had no clue why though but again he wasn’t friends with Hoseok.

“Hm well, Jungkook he is... weird like we do hang out and end up making out but that’s it, I don’t think he even likes me but he has a nice boy.” Hoseok replied. The smile didn’t leave his face even when though his reply was somehow sad. It was frustrating to be with someone younger than him, it meant he had to be more careful, it was exhausting and the fact that Hoseok wanted to desperately lose his virginity didn’t help him. Jungkook wasn’t prepared. 

Their talk went on for hours. They only stopped catching up on each other’s lives when Namjoon parked the car near the cabin he had rented. It was cozy and small, a typical cabin in the woods. Hoseok left the car and started to look around. It was beautiful. 

The golden leaves were all piled up and a feeling of nostalgia hit him. He was suddenly back at 2005, he saw Namjoon’s smile from the car as he grabbed their bags and it immediately reminded him of their bike rides during the evenings, how their bodies fell down on the golden leaves and how they stared at the sky.

“Did you like it? 

“Yes, it’s really nice.” 

—

It was night already.

Hoseok finished taking a quick shower and sat on the couch. He started reading a book when Namjoon walked in the small living room.

“I bought some pizzas and some soju.” Namjoon sat down beside Hoseok. They were once again without talking to each other. It was awkward. Hoseok wished it wasn’t but unfortunately it was.

A few minutes passed and Namjoon offered a bottle of soju to Hoseok.

“How many can you handle?”

“About three? Depends on the day.”

“Woah.” Hoseok chugged on one of the bottles, he grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it happily. 

“What do you have planned for tomorrow?” Hoseok asked as he took another bite on his pizza. Namjoon settled his bottle down on his lap to think. He planned everything.

“I know it’s a bit cold but I was thinking about visiting some waterfalls. I heard there are some around here that you can actually swim without getting killed.”

“I’ve never been to one before.” Hoseok took another sip, his mind was already leaving his body. He felt the drunkness consume him every now and then. 

“I don’t think you know how to drink.”

“I’m 18! Give me a break, I don’t think you do either.” Hoseok rolled his eyes as he offered another bottle to Namjoon.

“I never thought you drank.”

“You don’t know much about me.” Namjoon laughed in a sad tone as he opened the other bottle. It was sad that great childhood friends broke off, they had no excuse whatsoever since they were in fact neighbors. Namjoon wondered why? Yeah, they both grew up and had their own interests but Hoseok was always his friend. He was also there when he needed back then.

“Why did we fell out?” Namjoon suddenly asked, surprising Hoseok, he never thought the younger was going to say anything about it. He thought no one was going to bring this up.

“I don’t know.” Hoseok shrugged showing how unbothered he was by the situation. “We grew up.. found other people.”

“I know it.”

Hoseok cocked his eyebrow, he had no clue what Namjoon was going to tell him. Was it his fault? 

“Tell me then.”

“7th grade. First day back from vacations, our schedules were different. I no longer had classes with you also I’m pretty sure you went under an 8th grader wing, friends with Yoongi and Jin?”

“Yeah, we took electives together. But that doesn’t make any sense, we still lived next to each other and we still do.” Hoseok huffed.

“Well, I started staying late to help some people who were having troubles in math.” Namjoon took another sip, he was starting to get more comfortable around Hoseok. 

“You always got home late in the evening so I guess we just missed each other.”

“This sucks, Hobi.” Hobi. That nickname hadn’t escaped from his mouth in years. Hoseok was surprised, he had no clue Namjoon still had that nickname on the back of his mind.

“I know we still talk sometimes but it was never the same thing, right? It feels like I don’t even properly know you.” Hoseok added.

“Right, we were good best friends. hey! remember that time you fell from a tree and I had to catch you? And then we both ended up breaking our arms.” The room filled with laughter as soon as they started sharing their stories.

“I missed us.”

The room fell silent as Hoseok spoke out. 

— •

The next day they woke up early to go walk to the waterfalls. It was a thirty-minute walk, they followed the stream on the woods. Namjoon could hear the water break down on the rocks and the birds chirping. A deep sense of serenity overcame him as they stared at the amount of green surrounding the stream. Rays of lights danced delicately across the water and when they least realized they were already in front of the waterfall. 

“Wow. How did you even find this place?” Hoseok asked awestruck as he took his shirt off, he slightly shivered as the cold wind hit his skin. 

“My grandfather used to bring me here.” Namjoon replied, sitting down by the rocks looking at the waterfall abruptly down on the rocks, joining the stream and being taken down. It had been years since the last time he was there. He glanced over at Hoseok, who was now shirtless, he saw the boy excitedly climb on one of the rocks and sit down, letting his feet touch the water. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Namjoon asked worried. 

“I want to dive, I’m just waiting for you.” Hoseok gave him a small grin as he bit his lip.

“Go ahead, I’m just going to take some pictures.” He pulled his camera off of his bag and started adjusting it, Hoseok slowly walked inside the water, it was freezing and he had no idea how he was going to dive. It took him some courage to splash water on his own body, he knew that at any moment his body would get used to it.

Namjoon snapped some pictures of Hoseok in the water and also of the waterfall, he would later print them and hang them around his room. 

The day consisted of Namjoon and Hoseok underneath the waterfall cascades and swimming around. During lunch, they both sat down and had a small picnic. Namjoon had bought beer and Hoseok made them some sandwiches early in the morning. 

“When we graduate, where are you going?” Hoseok asked as he took a bite off his sandwich. His legs were crossed against the grass and his body almost laid back, his elbows supporting his body. 

“I’ve done some exams but I still don’t know, maybe the university up in Seoul? I’m thinking about doing liberal arts, I haven’t figured it out yet. What about you?” 

“I’m kinda lost. Don’t know what to do, don’t know where to go or where to start.”

“I’m sure you’ll find yourself pretty soon.” Hoseok nodded at Namjoon’s comforting words. He had no idea what his future prepared for him. 

A comforting silence fell between them once again. They stared at the view and heard nature being vividly present where they were. 

“Give me the camera, let me take some pictures of you.” Hoseok did so. Namjoon posed while he ate his lunch, they both chuckled when they saw the pictures. Namjoon caught himself staring at the other boy for a while as he showed him the pictures he took, Hoseok was really something else. He laughed, his chuckle lifting the spirit of the space. His face had a softness even when it came to rest. ‘Gosh, Hobi is really handsome.’ Namjoon couldn’t help but think. Why didn’t Namjoon ever realize that his neighbor was so good looking and so nice? He was always around and had small talks with him but that was it. He wished he could back in time and change everything, change 7th grade for them. 

“So I think these are my favorites.” Namjoon shook his head coming back to reality. He then nodded over at what Hoseok was talking about.

“You weren’t paying attention.” The boy chuckled and stared at Namjoon, who was somehow close to him, his arms were almost around him and Hoseok’s body was almost against his chest.

“Sorry.” Namjoon mumbled as he quickly grabbed his camera back to see the pictures once again. His eyes rushed through them in order to make the other one happy. 

“I’m not as good as you but you couldn’t leave this trip without taking one picture of yourself.” Hoseok set down his beer on the floor and looked around, admiring the place where he was. It was beautiful, he wished he could be there for forever. It was calm and Hoseok didn’t have to think about his future, his life. 

“What’s one thing you want to do before college?” Namjoon said as he set the camera down and grabbed another bottle of beer, taking a sip of it. 

“Promise you won’t laugh, okay?” Namjoon scrunched his eyebrows, not understanding him much. He nodded. 

“Well, I want to lose my virginity.” 

Namjoon choked on his beer in surprise.

“What?!” Hoseok now frowned, he thought the younger was mocking him. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you already lost that.”

“With my hand maybe.” Hoseok chuckled embarrassed. 

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have that problem.” Hoseok rolled his eyes, chugging down on his beer. 

— •

Hoseok laid down on the bed playing with a random app on his phone. He wished he had reception so he could at least text his friends, Yoongi and Jin. They must have been worried, he hadn’t talked to them in two days. 

“I’m sorry.. you had to come with me on this trip.” Namjoon pathetically chuckled as he sat down on his bed, that was just beside Hoseok’s. 

The boy looked at him weirdly. He came because he wanted to and not the other way around. Being with Namjoon wasn’t annoying, it was a bit awkward in the beginning but they eventually got used to it.

“Why do you think I’m not enjoying it?”

“You’re looking at your phone with a sad face.”

“I wanted to send my mom some pictures of today but the reception isn’t really working.” Hoseok lied as he sat up. 

Namjoon nodded slightly embarrassed by his assumption. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, where he found a few bottles of soju. He yelled over at Hoseok, suggesting to him that they should end it before they went back to town. 

They spent the night drinking, talking and playing cards. When the clock struck midnight, they both were sat down on the couch laughing out loud and exchanging memories. 

“Do you remember that you were my first kiss?” Namjoon blurted out trying his best not to blush around Hoseok. 

“Yeah.” Hoseok finished another bottle. “You were pretty nervous around Minjoo.” He cracked a laugh as he remembered seeing Namjoon on the hallways with the prettiest girl from their class, they both stole pecks from each other and Hoseok couldn’t be prouder, he was the one that had taught Namjoon how to do that. 

“Turned out I was gay.” Namjoon added. 

“Isn’t it funny that we both are?” 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if you actually lost your virginity to me? Like we did with our first kiss.” Namjoon suggested not thinking much, the alcohol spoke out for him. In his head, he thought Hoseok was handsome and such a nice person, the alcohol went deep down in his thoughts and made him regret ever asking that to him. 

“What?” Hoseok laughed awkwardly in disbelief. Namjoon couldn’t be possibly suggesting that. They weren’t even so close, to begin with, and he also had Jimin. 

“I..” Namjoon started talking but had nothing else to say. “I don’t know, forget about it.” 

“Joon… that would be too much to ask for you to do.” Hoseok mumbled, unsure of his thoughts. It was a tempting request specially for a tipsy Hoseok. 

“Well.. graduation is just around the corner, do you think Jungkook will want to have sex with you?” Namjoon asked, plopping his drink down on the table. He wasn’t going to insist to have anything with Hoseok. He saw Hoseok shake his head. Jungkook wasn’t the type of guy who actually did much, he just liked kissing here and there but that was it. Once they tried to do more, jerking off but Jungkook slapped Hoseok’s hands away, since that day Hoseok hadn’t talked about having sex with him or anything like that. 

“You’re right.” Hoseok chewed down on his lips. 

Namjoon nervously sat closer to Hoseok, he looked down at his hands and then at glanced up at his face. 

“What about Jimin?” Hoseok suddenly asked, not wanting Namjoon to regret anything.

“We aren’t together for now.. actually this trip was for us to see if we would work out but he..” Namjoon shrugged thinking of how hurt he was when Jimin told him he wouldn’t make it. “He bailed out..” 

“Hang on, are you drunk because I’m not doing this if you’re drunk.” Namjoon tried to analyze the older’s movement to see if he was somewhat drunk. He didn’t want Hoseok to regret it. 

“I’m not. I might be a little tipsy but that’s it, what about you?” He also looked over at Namjoon to analyze his attitudes. 

“Also like you, just a bit tipsy.” 

They both laughed awkwardly. They had no idea how they were going to start having sex or even making a move on each other. Hoseok skimmed his eyes through Namjoon’s body, it was well built, certainly bigger than his. Namjoon already knew Hoseok’s body, he had been looking at it all day long - it was perfect. 

“We should go to the room, shouldn’t we?” Hoseok slowly stood up and offered a hand to Namjoon, it was the first time they had such an intimate contact with each other’s skin. It felt different this time than the others. Hoseok was excited but also nervous, he was always so confident with his action, he was the one that kissed Namjoon, he was the one that accepted to come to this trip without thinking twice. Namjoon grabbed the other boy’s hand and stood up, walking to the room together. All they could hear were their breaths hitch as they walked, the comforting feeling of the two together was sent through their spines. Once there were two boys walking in the woods, once there were two boys kissing for the first time, once there were two boys who fell apart and once there were two boys traveling together as teenagers. 

“Do you even have lube?” Hoseok asked nervously as he slid his pants down, he knew losing his virginity with Namjoon wasn’t a bad idea. The boy had a heart of gold and despite not having romantic feelings towards each other a feeling of caring and understanding lingered and spoke louder. Hoseok would rather lose his virginity with someone that knew him than in a college party with straight frat boys that are doubting their sexuality. 

“I brought some... I hope it’s not weird but I honestly thought I was going to hang out with Jimin.” Hoseok chuckled at how embarrassed Namjoon was, his cheeks were crimson red as he opened his bag to get the lube. 

“Are.. we trying out... both ways?” Namjoon wanted to dig his grave at Hoseok’s question. He had no idea what Hoseok preferred, he barely bottomed but if Hobi asked him to do it he would probably do it. He had no preference whatsoever. 

“Up to you.” He replied shortly after. He threw the bottle of lube on the bed and then took his shirt off with Hoseok. They were now shirtless staring at each other. Hoseok blushed like crazy since it was his first time. He felt Namjoon’s big hands reach for his, intertwining their fingers and pulling him close so that they stared at each other’s eyes for some time before one of them leaned in. And it was Namjoon. It began with a peck, suddenly the two were back in 2005 lying down on the autumn’s leaves. It took some seconds for Hoseok to actually think right, he bit down Namjoon’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Namjoon parted his lips and let Hoseok’s tongue roam through his mouth and then find itself rubbing against his tongue. The kiss was sweet. 

“You turned out to be a good kisser.” Hoseok mumbled against the younger’s lip.

“I had the best teacher.” Namjoon chuckled as he went for another kiss. 

They went through a marathon of kisses before Hoseok pulled Namjoon down on the mattress. He crawled on his lap and slowly straddled him as their lips met once again. His hips rolled against Namjoon, the friction between them was starting to make their members grow. 

“Are we really doing this?” Hoseok whispered as he planted kisses down Namjoon’s jaw and then on his neck. He left sweet kisses since he knew that on Monday everyone would be asking where Namjoon got his hickeys, he didn’t want to bring him trouble. 

“Mhm.” Namjoon stroked shapes down Hoseok’s waist, he pressed down his body against him and could almost hear the other boy let a moan escape from his mouth as he felt his rigid member close to his crack. Namjoon hands skimmed down his waistband and slowly took his boxers off. He got soft as he saw Hoseok blush a lot, hiding his face from him. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you…” Hoseok mumbled against his skin. 

He felt vulnerable. 

“I’m going slow with you… If it hurts please tell me.” Hoseok nodded, he lowered his hand down on Namjoon member caressing it softly as he took his briefs off. He had no idea how he was going to be able to have his dick inside of him. He gulped at the size. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Namjoon emphasized while he raised Hoseok’s chin up so he could meet his face. 

“I trust you.” Hoseok spoke back before planting another sweet peck on his lips. Namjoon reached for the lube and squeezed it against Hoseok’s buttcheeks, he slowly spread it out across his hole.

“It feels cold.”

“This is going to hurt a bit.” Namjoon said as he added one of his fingers in, pounding it slowly in and out against his hole. He listened to Hoseok’s groans but immediately kissed them so the older could ignore the initial pain. More fingers were added and more groans left Hoseok’s mouth. He was getting used to it, at each extra motion, his hole clenched for more. With some time, Namjoon felt like Hoseok was prepared. He slid his fingers out and stretched the hole one last time. Hoseok didn’t know if what he felt was pleasure or pain, perhaps a mixture of them. 

It took some seconds for Namjoon to slide the condom on his length and then to position himself next to Hoseok’s whole, his member twitched against it and all he wanted was to be inside of him but he knew that he had to take it slow. 

“Hold my hand.” Namjoon said as he offered one of his hands for Hoseok to hold while he thrusted inside of him. The older accepted and intertwined their fingers tightly, not wanting to let go. He glanced down at Namjoon length and saw it against him, if he motioned down it could quickly slip inside of him. He breathed in and out slowly while watching Namjoon tease his hole with his tip, after a while, he slowly slid his tip inside making Hoseok jolt due to the pressure. He cursed under his breath.

“Sh… it’s okay, you’ll get used to it.” Namjoon squeezed his hand, reassuring everything was going to be fine. 

“More lube…” Hoseok groaned, he reached for the bottle of lube near them and squeezed it against his hole and Namjoon’s length. It already felt a bit easier for both of them. Namjoon uses his spare hand to spread his cheeks, granting him more access. It took some minutes before Namjoon could start thrusting properly inside of him. The groans mixed with moans echoed the room that was silent before. Their hands squeezed together as Namjoon picked up the pace. 

“Hobi.. you’re doing great.” Namjoon complimented him as he raised his spare hand towards Hoseok’s hair. The older felt his hand in my hair, then his hand moved down to his cheekbones to his lips. Hoseok leaned in, maybe the pain he was feeling was going to go away if he kissed Namjoon. He needed a distraction before getting used to it and having his friend pound faster in him. That's when the kissing started. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel the natural rhythm. 

As time passed and their lips connect, their bodies moved in sync, Hoseok was getting used to it and at every second he could take more of Namjoon inside of him. He gasped when he did so but Namjoon would soon calm him down and go slow with him. 

Hoseok pulled away from his lips and placed his hands on Namjoon chest. He wanted to try something, something he had only seen on porn but he desperately wished to do the same. “Can I ride you?” He shyly asked looking down at him. Namjoon nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

“Don’t go too fast.. it might hurt you.” Namjoon warned as he left his hands fall down on Hoseok’s waist. The older wasn’t prepared to take his friend's whole length so he only slid down midday, he started bouncing and rolling his hips against him. A feeling of euphoria hit him and he was now throwing his head back, maybe that was the feeling of orgasm perhaps, he wouldn’t know. He moaned loudly and Namjoon joined him after a while, he was surprised that Hoseok was such a fast learner. At any moment, he was going to cum. 

“I’m close…” He whispered over at him. 

After some more bouncing, the boy underneath slid his length out and came on his condom. He groaned and all he could feel besides his liquid shooting out was Hoseok’s eyes on him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes... it’s normal.” Namjoon gave him a small smile as he finished himself off, he took the condom off of him and tied a knot on it, throwing it at a nearby trash can. Hoseok analyzed, he mentally wrote down everything Namjoon did so that he could repeat the same actions in the future. 

“You’re still hard..” Namjoon awkwardly noticed and pointed over at the boy’s dick. 

A silence fell between them too and just stares were exchanged.

“Let me finish you off…do you want me to give you a quick ride.. or jerk you off? I can even give you a suck.” Namjoon said quickly, he had no idea what he should do, he just wanted his friend to feel comfortable and good with him.

“Well..” Hoseok glanced at the wall thinking of the possibilities. He was still hard and as they were experimenting things he wanted more. “Give me a quick ride?” Namjoon’s eyes widen at the sudden answer, it had been months since he last bottomed but it was fine. He knew he could take Hoseok. He nodded and flipped his body with Hoseok, pinning him down on the mattress. 

Namjoon’s giant body awkwardly sat against Hoseok’s. The older placed his hands down on younger’s waist, pulling him close to him. Small kisses were exchanged as they both rolled their hips against each other. Their lips fitted perfectly - as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other.

Hoseok spread lube against Namjoon’s entrance and then on his length. His tip lined up against his rim, teasing it slowly as they both kissed out of breath. 

“Just… fuck me... Hobi.” Namjoon begged. Hoseok had no idea how pleasing those words were for him, for his ears. They were like a song. 

He thrusted in and it felt like he was over the clouds, Namjoon was nothing like his hand. He started pounding slow but noticed how Namjoon wanted more so he dig more, pounding faster and deeper. The sight in front of him was eye pleasing. He had no idea that Namjoon could look even more beautiful being fucked. 

“More, Hobi.” Namjoon moaned loudly, his hips also helped him. They both rolled their hips against each other. Namjoon had forgotten how great it felt to feel something inside of him, it felt like he was in cloud 9. He missed this feeling of being filled up. After a few more thrusts, he certainly was tired and he heard Hoseok groaning, it could only mean that he was about to unload his cum. He slowly pulled his dick away from his hole, letting the boy cum.

“That… was..” 

“Amazing.” Namjoon completed as he looked over at Hoseok stealing one last kiss. 

“Thank you.” Hoseok mumbled against his lips. 

“No problem.” Namjoon chuckled as he pulled away from his lip, he found himself hugging Hoseok sideways and then cuddling him. Hoseok drew shapes on the younger’s skin, making him slowly fall asleep. Maybe that was the perfect way to end a trip.

-

Hoseok and Namjoon were on the road for the last hours. It wasn’t awkward between them, quite the opposite - they were loud and having a karaoke session inside the car. The wind blew against their hair strands and Namjoon couldn’t help but notice that autumn always did Hoseok so well. The golden sunset matched with his skin tone. The autumn breeze tousled his hair and pinked his cheeks. The air was as crisp and sweet as one of the apples in the orchard that had just passed on their way home. Sweet like him. 

Namjoon didn’t want autumn to end so soon. 

“Yoongi is studying at Seoul University maybe I can get you two to meet... He might answer your questions.” Hoseok said interrupting Namjoon’s chain of thoughts. He snapped and looked over at him, nodding briefly.

“That would be great, we should set something up like a pizza at my house, I also want you to meet Taehyung, he is my friend.” Namjoon said as he drove inside his neighborhood, he knew that the time was coming. He would have to say goodbye to Hoseok. 

“Taehyung? I think I take some electives with him, not sure. But yes, let’s set something up… next week is test week and after that, I guess I am free.” 

“What about your dance competition?” Hoseok smiled, he thought Namjoon had forgotten about it. 

“It’s only next weekend, I don’t worry much about it.” 

Namjoon parked his car in front of Hoseok’s house and waited for the boy to grab his things and leave the car but before he stepped out he turned to Namjoon and gave him a genuine smile. The type that could cure any disease. 

“Thank you for the weekend, Joonie.” 

Namjoon couldn’t help but shyly smile back, his dimples made Hoseok giggle as he gripped tightly on his bag and left the car. He stood outside and looked at Namjoon once again before parting their ways.

“See you around, Hobi?” He heard the younger ask. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if you liked this please leave kudos/comments!  
> my twitter is @tinynatures fyi


End file.
